


The Light in His Eyes

by LinkishImp (kanna37)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: A heartfelt conversation between two women who both love the Hero. Link/Zelda pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanna37/pseuds/LinkishImp
Summary: Just a little conversation between Zelda and Mipha. Set in the Breath of the Wild/Hyrule Warriors Age of Calamity universe.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Light in His Eyes

**The Light in His Eyes**

~oOo~

“You love him, don't you?”

Zelda startled a little at the voice, not having noticed anyone approach her, as she'd been lost in melancholy thoughts while surreptitiously (or so she'd hoped) watching her knight talking with Urbosa. Or rather, _Urbosa_ talking and he responding sparingly, as was his normal habit. The champions, Impa, and Purah were all enjoying a little downtime for once, and had gathered in one corner of the castle gardens to relax, though Revali had turned up his beak at spending any _more_ time than was absolutely necessary in Link's vicinity and had taken himself off.

She cringed inwardly as she turned to meet the gaze of the one who'd asked such a personal question, flushing guiltily. It was Mipha, and she knew she couldn't dissemble here – she was well aware that the other girl also loved the Hero, and she deserved an honest answer. The Zora princess had known Link for much longer, and had apparently loved him just as long; in this, Zelda felt like an intruder, for she'd only known the young knight for a few months in comparison to their longstanding friendship.

She had no right to love him... on any front - or so she felt.

That didn't seem to matter to her heart, though, for she knew she loved him irreversibly regardless, the relatively little time she'd known him meaning nothing to that knowledge.

“I, um, well, I,” she started and then stopped, her usual poise deserting her in the face of the other girl's calm acceptance of the situation.

But Mipha just smiled a little and shook her head, deftly interrupting her startled stuttering. “It's alright, you know. We aren't the only two so afflicted – Link is special, and he draws people to him without even trying. Especially women, though he seems to notice it not,” she chuckled, openly admitting her feelings with her usual gentle grace. Zelda felt clumsy and awkward in comparison.

“Well, I – I hadn't thought, I mean, I'm not trying to come between you, honestly-” she began earnestly, but once again she was stopped.

“Princess, it really _is_ alright – there is nothing 'between' us for you to interfere with, not of that sort. It has become more than clear that he does not return my feelings, in any case. But,” here the other girl paused and inhaled deeply, her eyes sad but calm as she glanced in Link's direction, “he _does_ return yours, I am not mistaken in this. I can quite clearly see that this is the way it was always going to be; the hand of the goddess lies gently upon you both, highness, and not just as it pertains to the Calamity and your duties in that direction. I cannot but bow to a love so profound that Hylia herself acknowledges it.”

Despite Mipha's words, Zelda couldn't help the guilt she felt as she looked at the Zora princess, still so strong and beautiful even in her heartbreak. But she was also very wary; _she_ certainly had not noticed Link showing any romantic interest in her. Oh, he was always attentive to his duty, careful and protective of her, but that was his job as her knight. Beyond that...

“I cannot see what you do,” she finally confessed quietly, her gaze also going to the Hero for a moment, before she jerked her eyes away, not wishing him to realize that she had been watching him. “Are you then truly so certain that he does _not_ return your own feelings? I have thought it so, and been painfully resigned to loving him from afar, for I would never interfere or try to change his mind.”

“Yes, princess, beyond even mere certainty. I have never seen him so happy as when he is with you, so content and at peace, and the absolute devotion in his eyes whenever he looks at you...” Mipha laid a hand over her heart as she tried to order her thoughts enough to convince the other girl of her words. “He looks at no one else in that manner, with so much adoration; he is a man that cares for others deeply, it is true, but the way he looks at you, and the light in his eyes when he does... yes, it is more than clear. And I am not the only one to have noticed it. Impa, Urbosa, even your father have all seen the same.”

Zelda's eyes widened with horror at that, and she stiffened. “My _father_?! Oh, no, no, you _must_ be mistaken! If he knew... he would most definitely try to keep us as far apart as he possibly could, our mutual duty to defeat the Calamity aside. We would have half the castle garrison surrounding us as chaperons!”

Despite the painful subject, Mipha could not help but laugh at the other princess' almost comical dismay.

“Do you truly think so? And yet, his approval of the notion is also quite clear for all to see. Have you not noticed how Urbosa tries to encourage your feelings for Link? Would she really do something like that, if she believed the king would not approve? Think of it from his standpoint; who better to help you lead Hyrule when he is gone than the man who has saved it down throughout all of history, the knight honored above all others with Hylia's trust? What other mortal can claim the same?”

Stilling, Zelda couldn't help the hope that welled up at Mipha's words. _Was_ the Zora princess correct? She had not thought of it that way before, though it made a certain sense, she had to admit after some consideration. But even if Mipha was right about her sire's approval, she still wasn't convinced that the other girl was right about _Link's_ feelings.

And _his_ feelings were what mattered most to Zelda _._

“Link might bow to the will of his liege if he realized my father desired such a match, but it would only be because he felt it was his duty, not because he actually returned my feelings, and I could not stand such a thing! And it would be so much worse if he had already given his heart to another!” She shook her head fiercely in horrified denial of such a possibility. “No. I could not countenance such a thing, I _would_ not.”

She hesitated for a few seconds, then continued slowly when it was clear the other girl was waiting for her to finish out her thoughts, “Because I _do_ love him, I want more than anything else for him to be happy. Whatever he chooses for himself, I will support him, even against my father's wishes. Is it _that,_ your belief that it is what my father wants, that has made you feel you must bow out? If so, then-”

She stilled when Mipha touched her arm softly with a gentle smile, her words faltering in the face of the other girl's calm acceptance. “If Link returned my feelings, then I would not allow even the king's wishes to keep us apart. But he does not, and I have not one iota of doubt that once he realizes that your father does not disapprove of him as a suitor, he will make his feelings for you quite clear. So let me be the first to congratulate you on your pending betrothal, for I've no doubt whatsoever that's what will soon occur.”

The princess was left flushed and floundering in the wake of that statement. _Was_ she right? Zelda couldn't help the flutter of hope the idea brought to her lovesick heart, but it was tinged with guilt for what that would mean for the Zora princess.

Mipha proved her empathetic understanding of Zelda's tangled emotions and thoughts perfectly well, however, for she smiled again, this time with no discernible sadness, only determination and affection.

“Do not hesitate to accept him for my sake, princess, you _must_ promise me; if you turn Link away because of me, it would hurt him terribly, and like you, I want only for his happiness. I could not bear to know that I was the reason for his heartbreak – or your own. Do not worry for me,” she added, when it became clear that Zelda was about to demur once again, “I will heal, and I am sure the goddess has someone in mind for me, as well. I will find my own happiness someday, have no fear.”

Still uncertain, she searched Mipha's eyes, feeling even worse when she could not mistake the gentle honesty to be found there. How could Link ever prefer _her_ to the beautiful soul so evident in Mipha's gaze? She could never compare, but it seemed that the only thing the other girl would accept was her assurance. So she nodded, dredging up a return smile from somewhere.

“If... if it comes about that Link truly feels as you say he does, then I promise that I will do all in my power to give him whatever happiness I may for the rest of our lives. But you must also promise me; if it turns out that it is _you_ he cares for, then you should not hesitate to do the same. Agreed?” It was the best answer that she could think of, and her heart was eased somewhat when the Zora princess' smile widened and she nodded once in acceptance, though it was clear enough that she did not believe herself wrong on the matter, and was simply humoring her.

But the promise would be honored either way, no matter what Link chose in the end, and Zelda could find enough peace in that fact to ease her guilty feelings – at least a little. She sighed, then added with a bit of amused irony, “And who knows? Mayhap both of us are wrong, and he does not return either of our feelings. But whatever he chooses, I will support him unquestioningly. He deserves no less.”

“Yes, he does.”

It became clear that Zelda had no idea how to end the discussion as she began to fidget uncomfortably, so, with an inward smile, Mipha reached over and touched the other princess' hand, then tilted her head in Link's direction.

“I think someone wishes your attention. We can speak more later, if you would like.”

Zelda blushed yet again when she also looked the knight's way and found those glowing blue eyes of his on her, but she allowed the Zora to usher her towards the rest of the group without further fuss. She knew she would never raise this topic with Mipha again, however, especially if it turned out that the other girl was right about Link's feelings. That would just be cruel, and who could truly look into her eyes and deliberately do something that would hurt her?

Not she, at any rate. Whether Link chose she or Mipha, or indeed, any other in the end, she prayed to Hylia with all her heart that the other girl would be blessed in _all_ things...

Including love.


End file.
